Deck the Halls
by smallsapphic
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a foxxay fic where they start decorating on November first (because I feel like Cordelia's that kind of person.)


/

Misty didn't know what to say. It was only November 1st and Cordelia had already managed to make it look like Santa threw up all over the academy. The great room was bursting with red, green and gold decorations. And there was tinsel and fairy lights everywhere she looked, not to mention the giant jolly snow man sitting by the windowsill.

She couldn't help but laugh as she spotted her girlfriend. There she was, clad in fleecy pajama bottoms and over-sized knitted candy cane sweater, trying to tape Mistletoe onto a too-high-to-reach cabinet by the stove.

Sensing her girlfriend's presence, The supreme turned her head, smiling widely. "Morning Mist, can you give me a hand?"

The Cajun nodded with a chuckle, lifting the older witch by the waist. "Sure thing, short stack." Even though the supreme was focused on the mistletoe, Misty could still sense the eye rolls she was receiving for that height comment.

Once hung, Misty gently set Cordelia back down, not hesitating to kiss her girlfriend soundly under the strategically placed plant.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia gasped, gently untangling herself from her girlfriends arms. "We need one more thing before we can start decorating."

Turning on her feet, Misty was about to ask her what it was but she was already dashing up the stairs to their bedroom, so she opted to stay put.

The supreme returned only a few seconds later and took a moment fixing a red Santa hat onto Misty's mop of curls, before putting one on herself.

"Ta-da!" She smiled toothily as Misty gazed up at her, biting her lip in an attempt to keep her own goofy grin from forming. But she couldn't suppress the laughter that came bubbling out of her throat at how cute and child-like her girlfriend looked in that Santa hat with a white pompom at the top.

"How do I look?" Cordelia posed playfully, tossing what was exposed of her blonde hair back, before giving the Cajun a subtle wink.

"Ya look perfect, Delia. ya always do." Misty replied sincerely, before leaning in to kiss the supreme. This resulted in Cordelia threading a hand into Misty's messy curls and pressing their lips harder together before nipping at the exposed skin of her neck, drinking in all the whimpers she elicited. There was nothing more she loved than impromptu make-outs with Misty.

"Not that I don't love all this," Misty started, after they'd pulled away for air, fixing her gaze on Cordelia's hat. "But It's only November and we don't even have a tree yet, why are ya decorating now?" Misty asked, brows furrowed in curiosity.

"I've done this for years, ever since Fiona left me here. As a child I never had many cheerful Christmases, but now it's my tradition to go all out. It can be our tradition if you'll actually help this holiday!"

"Of course I'll help. And that was only one time!" Misty argued, turning red. "I didn't mean to leave ya to bake all alone, I wasn't just bein' lazy and eatin' candy. I really got hooked on the Nightmare Before Christmas!"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Misty sputtered indignantly but Cordelia shushed her with a kiss. "Just help me now, will you? I promise not to enforce the sweaters until December."

"Lord, Madison has already told me about those snot green things…. they'll look like shit on me."

"That's ridiculous," Cordelia grinned up at the Cajun. "I love you in green, besides you can pull off anything." She was certain Misty could wear a trash bag and still look incredible.

Misty snorted but didn't protest as Cordelia handed her a box of decorations, before turning on the Christmas music. She didn't really care that she'd soon be wearing ugly sweaters and antlers, she actually loved the idea that they'd get to share something so special, something unique just to them.

Cordelia pointed to the great room, "I've got the rest of the boxes to sort through in there, from ornaments and lights to tinsel and trinkets."

Misty nodded, beginning to walk towards the living room but was stopped by a gentle hold on her wrist. "I forgot one last thing."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Delia, it better not be a giant ass tree."

Cordelia laughed. "Nope. That'll be a project where I want all the girls involved."

"So then what are we missin'?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

And with that Cordelia quickly got to work; melting chocolate, whisking hot milk, chopping peppermints, while Misty sat on the counter, watching and pulling the supreme in for kisses every one in a while.

Finally she brought over two steaming mugs, and Misty hopped off the counter and rushed to meet her excitedly.

"Here," Cordelia murmured, pressing a mug into the swamp witch's hands. "It's the ultimate Christmas staple, there can be no decorating without it."

Misty licked her lips and glanced down. It was Cordelia's signature hot chocolate, deliciously warm and topped with whipped cream, crumbled peppermint, and marshmallows – her favorite.

"Thank ya so much darlin'," Misty smiled, taking a long drink before setting her mug down. And then suddenly her arms were around the supreme's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can't wait to spend my first real Christmas with ya."

Cordelia placed a kiss on top of wild curls. "It's going to be perfect, Mist." The swamp witch had absolutely no trouble in believing that. "And don't worry, I won't make anyone wear the antlers till December either." the older witch promised, as she held her girlfriend tightly, pressing the Cajun's face into her hair.

"Promise?" Misty pulled away as she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

"Promise." Cordelia beamed, linking Misty's ringed one into hers before knotting their hands. "Now come on, we've got an academy to Christmas-ify!"

/

They sat down, shoulder to shoulder and began untangling the lights to put on the mantle and in the window. Some didn't work and others were just missing a few working bulbs. It was a tiring process but that didn't mean it wasn't fun. They spun and danced as they worked, feeding each other pieces of candy canes and using the whole ones for microphones.

Then came the little ceramic Santas and elves, and stringing tinsel in places they'd probably have an awful time cleaning later. All they needed were a few poinsettias and some mistletoe to tuck into the doorways.

Within an hour, tons of tinsel and ornaments were neatly adorning the stair banisters, the kitchen now mirrored the great room, and Misty, in all her Christmas spirit, was hanging Mistletoe on every door, singing along to what little words she knew of the festive songs.

She stood on the tips of her toes, reaching as high as she could to finish off the last one.

"How does it look from up there?" Cordelia asked as she admired the swamp witch beside her. The Cajun's cheeks were flushed, her blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and her blonde curls were especially unruly, sticking out every which way. Regardless, she looked nothing less than delighted, and the sight brought a smile to the supreme's own face.

"Beautiful," Misty replied, turning and closing the gap between the two as her hand brushed Cordelia's cheek, fingers settling in the hair behind her ear. "Just like ya."

Cordelia's hand automatically settled on top of her shoulder as their lips pressed together. Their mouths moved against each other's softly before Cordelia pulled back, smiling ear to ear, eyes alight with happiness.

"You're such a sap, and I love you for it." Cordelia cooed, leaning her forehead against Misty's and letting out a happy sigh. She would never get tired of it. She waited a beat. "I couldn't have done this without you. I'm too short."

Misty giggled, bringing a hand up to cradle Cordelia's face, and Cordelia swore that her eyes were the brightest thing in the room. "You're just perfect, and so is this mornin'."

Though it was exciting, Misty also found it a little exhausting, "I do kinda feel like I could collapse." She mumbled to her girlfriend, who's head was now tucked under her chin. "I mean we've been so busy decoratin' I haven't even stopped to eat!"

Cordelia laughed, humming in agreement. "Me either, one of us should really get on that."

Misty didn't miss the smile in her voice, and pulled back to look down at her, curious. "What'dya have in mind?"

Cordelia met her gaze with gleaming eyes and a grin. "The Christmas cookies I bought when I went grocery shopping yesterday." She replied in a sing-song voice. "It isn't exactly a wholesome breakfast, but it's a staple."

Cordelia felt her heart flutter as she watched a smile light up the wild blonde's face.

"That," Misty said, her lips finding Cordelia's, "sounds like the best thing ever."


End file.
